


The kind of high that lasts forever

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Psychotropic Drugs, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Klaus is an adopted son of a wealthy billionaire, an omega, and a drug addict. He doesn't need help with anything but getting his next fix and avoiding his siblings at all costswould someone PLEASE tell this alpha that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will feature: me desperately trying to build up the plot for this and write interactions between the siblings and failing. Oh well.

Klaus was a slut. Indisputably, undeniably, whorish. He woke up in a new person's bed pretty much every day or so at this point. The only ones he saw again were the ones who offered him drugs in return for a booty call now and then, which suited him just fine. Money was hard to come by when one couldn't stand being sober for even a minute. 

This being said, it wasn't at all unusual for him to tumble out of bed at ten in the morning in an unfamiliar house. From the smell of things, someone was making breakfast. That was nice.

What was UNUSUAL was the lack of soreness in his ass beside the everyday ache of existence. No fresh hickeys or scratches on his body that he could locate. Maybe he'd found a particularly vanilla Beta? Or maybe this one was a girl and they'd just done like... mouth stuff, or whatever. Klaus sighed and picked his clothes off the floor. He supposed he should count himself lucky that he'd survived another night as an unmated omega, but he'd hardly call himself lucky in any fashion. Supposedly omegas shouldn't sleep around because they'd eventually meet some sadistic fuck who mated them in the throws of sex and kept them against their will, beating them and whatnot.

Klaus had lived like this since he left home and never once had someone actually expressed even the sick form of interest in him after a night or two. Save Ian, the drug dealer who couldn't even pay hookers to sleep with him and liked Klaus because he'd drop by and let him do anything he wanted in exchange for enough substances to put him in a coma for a few days.

It was the life he managed to live. Didn't mean he was proud of it.

"Something smells amazing," Klaus grinned, stretching his arms as he walked into the kitchen. He'd been wrong before; this was a male. Alpha, from the scent of things, and currently making a pile of waffles the size of his head. Maybe he was shy? Didn't like marking up omegas? Klaus had never met anyone like that before, but everyone had different preferences.

The man smiled back at him, handing him a plate and a bottle of syrup. "Morning sleeping beauty. I almost thought you weren't gonna wake up in time for breakfast. Lucky for you, I always make enough for leftovers as well." He winked, taking a plate for himself and hopping into a seat at the table.

Klaus nodded and sat across from him, digging into the waffles immediately. He hadn't eaten much lately, much less anything that wasn't fast food or out of a dumpster. This was divine, according to his standards. "Mmm, I apologize but I don't think I caught your name? Or maybe I forgot it... I tend to black out a bit when I mix substances," He chuckled softly, popping a pill into his mouth and washing it down with a long drink of water. 

"Oh, it's Dave. You're Klaus, right? That's what you told me last night, but you were pretty out of it... Are you feeling okay this morning? I've got some pain pills if you want," Dave offered, going to grab them without waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that would be divine!" Klaus sighed and admired Dave's ass as he walked towards the cabinets. Now he REALLY wished he remembered their fun times last night. "I don't suppose you could fill me in a bit? I really don't remember anything after the thought 'hey, I should go to a bar, I don't think I've ever drunk while on THIS much cocaine before' and I do like having a timeline of events when possible."

Dave snorted a laugh and handed him the pills, not saying anything as he downed five of them. "Well, I met you around midnight when you came up to me, drunk, and I suppose high, off your ass and decided to attempt to seduce me. Which was adorable, if ineffective. After that, you puked all over my jacket and started crying so when you wouldn't tell me where you lived and I couldn't find anyone who knew who you were I took you back here where you promptly passed out on my spare bed."

"We didn't," Klaus gestured between the two of them, confused. "I mean, I know I'm not the most attractive person on the planet, but if you're going to take a guy home you could at least show him a good time you know," He huffed.

Dave stared at him, jaw hanging open slightly. "No! I mean- I would never, that's not right, you were drunk. Hell, I'm pretty sure you're still high, why are you even complaining about this? I wouldn't take advantage of someone like that."

"I offered myself to you on a platter, I'd hardly consider that taking advantage of me. Look I-" His phone rang, interrupting his tangent for the moment. He glared at the name on the phone: Diego. "What do you want?"

Dave sighed and sat down. He could barely believe he was arguing over this. Maybe he could just tell Klaus he wasn't really in the mood last night and stop this nonsense? 

Klaus's phone clattered to the ground, his mouth hanging open, his eyes blown wide. "Holy fuck..."

"What's wrong?" Dave frowned, standing up again to help him into a chair. "Hey, are you okay?"

Klaus shook his head, whimpering softly and searching his pockets until he found a baggie of pills and downed the entire thing. "My dad's dead. They're having a funeral tomorrow, that was my brother. He wants me to come to it," He chuckled and shook his head, "As if I'd give them the chance to tell me what a fuck-up I am for the billionth time. Feels weird, I guess."

"Klaus!" Dave looked shocked, shaking the omega roughly. "He's your dad! That was your brother- you should go and see them. They're your family, Klaus. Would he have called you if he didn't want you there?"

"I'm not going. I don't care if the bastard is dead, he deserved to die. Get off me." Klaus growled, shoving him off and grabbing his stuff. "Leave me alone."

Dave sighed. "I'll give you a ride? To your house or apartment or wherever it is you stay. I don't want you stumbling around the streets like this."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I live on the streets buddy. One night stands and couch hopping. When I can't convince someone to fuck me I just sleep in a dumpster or some shit, it's fine. I'll find somewhere to party tonight and maybe find someone to crash with. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're a homeless junkie who won't even go to his own father's funeral. Not even to comfort his own family. You can stay here if you need to. I don't want you to sleep on the streets. I'll fix up the spare bedroom for you for a bit but on the condition that you at least go and say hello to your siblings. They'll want to see you, trust me."

Dammit, why did he have to be so sweet? Klaus sighed and nodded. "Alright, but just for a few minutes, okay? We go, I say hi to everyone and then we leave."

"Fair enough," Dave shrugged, "I'll get the car ready. What's the address?"

X X X X X X X X X

"I don't know whose car that is. Do you think it's Klaus?" Allison peaked through the window, Diego playing with a knife behind her.

Diego shrugged. "I called him to make sure he knew, but I doubt he'll actually make it. Maybe Vanya decided to show her face? Or it's some press idiot trying to get a sob story."

"It's Klaus. He's with someone else," Allison grinned, "I knew he'd make it."

"Don't loan him any money," Diego warned, glancing back at his sister as she went downstairs to greet their brother.

Dave had to keep his arm around Klaus's waist just to get him through the gates, feeling him trying to run at every moment. He smiled at someone he presumed to be another family member of Klaus's as they went inside. "Hi! I'm Dave," He held out his hand, keeping the other tight around Klaus.

"That's Allison," Klaus wormed his way out of Dave's grip and backed away a bit. "I'm not going to run if that's what you're worried about. We made a deal so I'll stick to it."

"Deal?" Allison raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two. "And who are you anyway?"

Dave shot a glare at Klaus. "I told him he could crash at my place if he went to see you guys for a few minutes. I'm uh- I can go wait in the car if this is awkward, I know you'd probably rather just be with family right now."

"Right. Um, yeah, it's supposed to just be family today so it would be better if you left." She smiled tightly and clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm sure you understand, this is a very sensitive time for our family."

"Bullshit," Klaus grumbled. "And if you kick him out then I'm leaving too. I'm not here for the funeral, just to see my family. If you don't know why I left then you can take a fucking look at yourself."

Dave sighed and grabbed Klaus's arm to keep him from storming out. "I'm sorry. I'll go, I thought it would help him to be here. I didn't mean to make anything worse."

"I-"

"Klaus!" Luther smiled, trampling down the stairs. "It's good to see you, brother."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Great to see you too Luther. I'm just on my way out."

Allison put his hand on his shoulder gently. "It would mean a lot if you would stay. If Dave needs to stay in order for that to happen then that's fine, he can stay, but I'd like for all of us to be together for the funeral tomorrow."

"Woah!" Klaus shook his head. "I never said anything about staying for the funeral, just saying his to everyone and then leaving. And now I've done that, so goodbye." He bowed dramatically, huffing when Dave and Luther both stepped in to stop him from flouncing out the door.

"That is what we agreed to," Dave agreed, "But you said a few minutes. It's barely been two. At least introduce me to your family? Then I'll drive you home if you want."

Klaus glared at him. "This is Luther, that's Allison. Diego is upstairs and we don't talk to Vanya because she spilled everyone's inner secrets to the world like we're the fucking Kardashians and apparently that's a bad thing now. Can we go now?"

"Klaus!" Allison and Luther shouted at the same time as The door creaked open, no one noticing the new person entering.

"You don't have to say it all like that-"

"Putting us out for a complete stranger-"

"Do you even know who this guy is or did you just-"

"Guys?" Vanya whimpered, glancing between the group

"What kind of drugs is he offering you to do this anyway?"

"You know you didn't have to even come to this-"

Dave pushed past the arguing siblings to smile and extend his hand to the newcomer. "You must be Vanya then? I'm Dave. I'm here with Klaus, though we might be leaving here in a minute."

Vanya smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Vanya. I might be too."

The arguing stopped for a second.

"Why'd you come? Do you have any idea what you've put this family through?" Allison glared, breaking the tense silence.

Vanya sighed. "I just-"

Klaus grabbed Dave's arm and dragged him back out the door. "Time to go. I told you this was a bad idea."

"Sorry," Dave mumbled, not fighting to push him back inside this time. He'd probably put them all through enough at this point.

"Don't be," Diego said from where he sat on the hood of his car. "Dad wanted us all to be here. I'm glad you could actually drag him out here, that's more than any of us expected. It's good to see you." 

"Shut up," Klaus growled and got into the car, slamming the door behind him.

Dave glanced between the two hesitantly. "Right, well um..."

"Oh!" Diego nodded and hopped off the car. "Right, well I suppose technically the invite was for us siblings, but I'm sure dad wouldn't have minded his son's alpha tagging along. I'm happy he found someone to look after him."

"I'm not-" Dave stuttered, watching Diego walk back to the house.

Diego shook his head. "Nope, you're not leaving. Dad wanted us here, so Klaus stays. I'll fix you a bed on the couch if you feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with all of us here."

Klaus glared at them both. "I'm not staying."

Dave gave a weak shrug. "I think you kind of are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald's funeral goes about as well as one would expect and Dave gets to know a bit more about the family history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify in the last chapter, so I wanted to let you know that in this fic no one has any powers, Klaus just gets high so he doesn't have to deal with being an omega, being human, grief over losing his brother, and his traumatic childhood. Everyone else I'll more or less explain if the plot needs, but they're not very important to the plot at the moment. Pogo is a regular human butler and Grace is their nanny who everyone calls mom bc she raised them. There's no end of the world or time travel shenanigans either so idk what I'm going to do about Five or if I'll include him at all.
> 
> Also, for the sake of extra emotional trauma, Ben was the only sibling that Klaus really got along with and they were basically bffs before he died.

Most of the day Dave spent with Grace learning about the family as he helped her clean up for the funeral. Klaus had escaped to take a three-hour long bath and get high as a rocket ship and the others fled to their respective rooms to avoid the family drama that built up as soon as two or more stayed in the presence of each other too long.

"Why'd he even have kids if he didn't like them?" Dave asked, kicked back in a chair and polishing silver as Grace washed the main windows. "I mean if they're all adopted then why would he do that if he didn't want them?"

Grace sighed, wringing her hands as she tried to find the right answer. "Heirs? I'm not sure, to be honest. Perhaps he was simply lonely. Men with money do get quite eccentric with age. I don't think he ever truly meant them harm of course, just... He wanted them to fulfill the potential that he set up for them and it was too much to put on them as children." She sighed. "And after Ben... Well, everyone went their sperate ways. Allison to her acting, Diego with his girlfriend at the time, Vanya with her music, Klaus with... well drugs I suppose, and Luther was the only one who stayed. All he ever wanted to do was be a good son, no matter how badly Reginald mistreated him. I think it's good for him that he left too, got away from it all. Klaus too; he was always the one getting the brunt of Mister Hargreaves's anger. I'm glad he's with you now. He's been on the streets so long..." She sighed against, brushing back a tear.

Dave nodded. "Well, he's not /exactly/ 'with' me. He's staying at my place for a bit. Actually, I didn't know him until last night and that was only because he was drunk and high and wouldn't stop throwing himself onto me until I took him home and he passed out on my spare bed," He chuckled a bit, "I just don't want him to get hurt, you know? I know I barely know him, but an omega doing what he's doing is going to get seriously hurt if not worse."

"Yes, well he's never been much of one to do what common sense told him," Grace rolled her eyes and collected the polished silver. "Thank you, really for everything but I've got it from here. There's a spare bedroom upstairs on the left or Klaus's is the third on the left if you'd prefer to stay with him. And really, thank you for helping him. It's good to see him with a bit of company. So he's not so alone."

Dave nodded. "I'm glad I could help. Just let me know if there's anything else I can do, okay? I'll be upstairs." He flashed her a quick smile before heading up to find Klaus.

X X X X X X X X X

"You're gonna drown like this," Dave growled, dragging Klaus out of the water as he tried not to look at any of his... exposed parts.

Klaus grinned up at him, shaking some of the water out of his hair. "Oh God, I wish. No, I'm afraid you're a tad stuck with me and I'm a tad infuriated with you for dragging me back to my family and this god-awful funeral that I never wanted to be a part of. I appreciate the sentiment and all, but all I want from you is a place to sleep instead of a dumpster and possibly your dick if you ever get around to taking that stick out of your ass and fuck me, but I don't think that's going to happen so if you'll excuse me I have to go break into dear old dad's wine cellar and hopefully forget the rest of this week up until whenever I get out of this hellscape." Klaus smiled, patting Dave's arm as he threw a robe around himself. Not even bothering to dry himself or the puddles of water he created with each step.

"No. Klaus, I know you've been on drugs since you were a teenager and as much as I want to support you, you can't do that. It's not good for you at all. You know eventually, you're going to end up dead in a gutter if you keep all of this up? You deserve better than that." Dave stepped forward, pressing his hand against Klaus's chest to stop him from leaving. "I want to help you if you'll let me, but the first part of that would mean getting sober."

Klaus hummed, pretending to consider it. "Nope, not interested. We had a deal buddy: you drag me back into family hell in return for a few weeks of non-homelessness. Nothing about sobriety or facing my emotional issues, got it? So take your hands off and let me go get wasted. Believe it or not, you're not the first 'kind' alpha who's tried to get me to sober up, change my life around and you definitely won't be the last. And I've fought off my fair share of creeps too so don't imagine I'm defenseless. I can take care of myself."

Dave sighed and let him leave. As much as he didn't want too, Klaus wasn't his responsibility and he really couldn't tell him what to do.

Dammit.

X X X X X X X X X X

"I thought we'd have the funeral early. I know many of you have things you must get back to today." Pogo gave a weak smile at the group around him. All of the siblings, plus Dave, standing under umbrellas as the rain poured down around them. It was the sort of day one had a funeral on, to be sure.

"Or we just want to get this stupid thing over with and leave," Klaus mumbled, taking another drag from his cigarette as the others glared at him.

Pogo sighed. "Would anyone like to say a few words?" No one moved at first, everyone glancing at each other or the ground.

Luther stepped forward. "I guess I will. Dad was-"

Dave stopped listening as Klaus leaned against his shoulder, whimpering softly. 

"I think I'm gonna throw up," He whispered, grabbing onto Dave's coat, "God, will he ever shut up?"

"We can hear you, you know," Allison grumbled, glaring at her brother before motioning for Luther to continue.

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the speech in favor of nuzzling against Dave's neck, biting down just hard enough the make the alpha whimper.

"Could you be a little more disrespectful?" Diego snapped, "I don't think dad is quite ashamed of you enough yet. Maybe you should just fuck him over the ashes too, huh?"

"Diego, that's enough," Allison started but got immediately cut off my Klaus screaming.

"You know, I don't tell you how to live your life! And I'm doing just fine thanks for asking, you know!"

"You shouldn't have even come you filthy little-"

Pogo was shaking his head and it seemed like Klaus was going to jump out of his skin. Dave sighed. "Let's go," He grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him away kicking and screaming as he tried to run back, probably to fight Diego but Dave wasn't sure at this point. Not sure he cared, either.

"You can let me go now," Klaus huffed, stumbling over his feet as he was dragged through the house and back out the front to the car. "I'm not going to run back or anything, I didn't want to be there in the first place, remember?"

Dave sighed and let go of his arm. "You didn't have to be such a jerk to your siblings. It's your father's funeral, you could've at least not picked any fights with your siblings you know."

"Ah, but it's just so charmingly easy. Besides, thanks to you and your ever need to get me sober my body has suddenly remembered that it's an omega and is supposed to have hormones and all those sorts of unpleasant things." He sighed, tossing his cigarette away as he climbed into the car.

Dave raised an eyebrow, climbing into the driver's seat. "I thought you were going to drink yourself into oblivion last night and now you're telling me you're sober?"

"Oh no, far from sober. However, I did have the misfortune to only bring one joint of actual weed seeing as I thought I'd be here for five minutes and after that, all I had was nicotine to help soothe my poor nerves. And dear old dad's liquor cabinet... was disappointing to say the very least. I'm surprised I've made it this far into a sober state, you ought to be proud. No substances since yesterday afternoon and that was one innocent joint of weed to take the edge off. I'm practically a saint now."

"Klaus, you're wearing a leather skirt and a black boa, I'd hardly call you a saint. How long has it been since you were this sober? Your body shouldn't react this badly unless it's all been on hold for more than a few months-" Dave sighed. "Klaus, please tell me you have not been constantly high for the last few months."

"Wish I could. Actually, no, I don't. I wish I was on a nice comfy plane of drunkenness right now. Damn you and your incessant need to baby me." Klaus shook his fist dramatically, sighing as he leaned back in the seat. "It's been almost a year. Longer since my last actual heat. I had one once at sixteen and decided I didn't like it. Booze and a steady stream of alphas keeps it at bay. To answer your question."

Dave let a small smile creep across his face. "Thank you. For being honest, I mean. I uh... If it's alright, I know a good omega doctor who'd be happy to see you. She wouldn't ask questions about the drug habits or turn you in or anything, just a quick check-up and she could prescribe some proper suppresants. If you don't want to have heats. I'm pretty sure my insurance would cover it too. They're pretty lax about who I can claim as a dependant omega."

Klaus found himself smiling back. "That sounds kind of alright." It would remove the one decent reason he had for doing all these drugs, but somehow Klaus couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe he should go sober? At least for a few days, to let his body heal or whatever. It might help in the long run. "Yeah, okay I could do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going sober is harder on Klaus than he'd expected and he finally sees a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a wreck and I love him

Being sober was the hardest thing Klaus had ever done.

Dave was nothing if not supportive during the entire process. He helped him through the sickness and cold shivering of the first two days and made sure to keep everything away so he couldn't slip back from the progress. On the third day, his hormones were so bad that it was almost like being in pre-heat. Dave was angelic through the whole affair, scenting him and holding him close to his chest to let him drown in alpha pheromones to ease him through it all.

It was never enough.

Klaus's skin felt oversensitive as he wandered the house aimlessly, unable to sleep or relax. There was no alcohol or drugs in the entire house or if there was then he couldn't find it. He'd promised, but keeping that promise was hard.

"Bad night?" Dave handed him a glass of water, pulling the omega into his arms.

Klaus nodded, taking a drink. "I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking if I can just... It's hard. I swear I'm doing my best."

"I know, you're doing amazing. If you're really worried then we can ask the doctor tomorrow, okay? But this is pretty normal with coming off of addiction, especially with how deep into it all you were."

"It's just hard, you know?" Klaus sighed and sat down, looking down at the water. "Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I know we're not really... like that. But the pheromones really do help me relax. If you don't mind."

Dave smiled. "Of course, you can come and sleep with me tonight." He held his arms out, leading Klaus back to his bedroom, nuzzling him softly to help ease his nerves. "Anything you need, Klaus. I promise."

Klaus purred softly, leaning closer. "Thank you."

X X X X X X X X X X

"I've never had an omega so calm about getting their blood taken," The nurse joked, smoothing over the bandage and labeling the vials of blood. "If there's anything else I can get you let me know, otherwise the gynecologist will be here in a minute. She'll give you the rest of your check-up."

Klaus nodded, rubbing his arm softly. "I've had a lot of needles in my arm, I guess. Stops bothering you after a while."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the blood tests will tell us why, too. They won't turn you in, but you should be honest about your drug habits. It'll help them figure out how best to help you."

"I know," Klaus started to say something else, but a taller beta woman stepped inside, stopping him. Definitely the sort of person they hired at omega clinics. "Hey."

The woman smiled. "Hello. Klaus, right? I'm Mary, I'll be your doctor today. Do you have any questions or concerns before we begin? And could you lay back on the table and spread your legs? Your alpha is welcome to stay and hold your hand if it makes you feel better."

"Please," Klaus smiled at Dave as he slid back on the table, holding his hand out as the doctor put his feet into the stirrups. "I want to get some suppresants if that's possible. I'm getting clean off of... well, a lot of drugs and alcohol. The symptoms are coming back really badly."

She nodded, writing something down on her pad. "I'll see about getting you a prescription after the checkup. Though, I should warn you that if you're just coming off of drugs then you'll need to let a few heats run their course before going onto suppressants, otherwise you could risk your slick glands drying out. I can definitely give you some birth control though." She put on a pair of plastic gloves before kneeling in front of him, spreading clear lubricant onto his hole so she could get a good look inside. "I can smell a bit of sourness down here, so I'm gonna test to make sure you don't have any infections. If you do it's not a big deal, it happens all the time. I can give you some medications and it'll go away after a few weeks," She explained, probing inside of him for his slick glands.

Klaus nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Alright."

"I know the nurse already asked this, but are you sexually active? And do you ever have different partners?" The doctor poked her head up, pushing a swab in to get a test of his slick.

"Yes and yes. A lot, actually," Klaus sighed, "And yes, he knows."

"That's alright. many people are open with their sexual relationships. I'm not one to judge. I think you may have the beginnings of an infection, but it's not bad. I'll give you some antibiotics for that. Can you cough for me?" She nodded as he did so. "Alright, now deep breaths for me. Good! You're doing great. Just relax."

Klaus stared deep into Dave's eyes as he let her do her work, trying not to flinch away from the touches or moan when she scraped his prostate. 

"Alright, I'm gonna do an STD test and then we'll be done! Can't be too safe after all." She patted his thigh with her dry hand. "You'll get all of your test results in a few days. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, thank you, doctor."

She handed him two written prescriptions. "One is for antibiotics and the other is for birth control. Call me in a month and I'll refill it, after three or four months you can come back in and I'll see if you're ready for suppressants."

"Thank you," Klaus smiled, leaning on Dave's shoulder as he stood up, stumbling over his own feet.

Dave smiled. "Let's get you home."

X X X X X X X X X

"Three heats," Klaus stared at the round container of birth control miserably. "I have to go through three heats at least, maybe four. Or five or however many she says I have to go through." He growled, slumping down over the table.

"It'll be fine," Dave promised, stopping by to ruffle Klaus's hair, "I'll take care of you, okay? You've got nothing to worry about."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "And yet I worry. Look, I've had one heat in my life and it was the worst time in my life. My dad HATED omegas and he hated me even before I presented. Excuse me if I feel a little weird having a fresh reminder of my secondary gender."

"I'm sorry, Klaus, I- I didn't mean to touch a nerve. I just want to help. Is there anything I can get you? I'm sorry, I wish you'd been treated better, I really do, but I can't change the past. Only the future."

Klaus smiled weakly up at him. "Thanks. I'm just gonna go lay down and try to get some rest." He grabbed the packet of pills and gave Dave a quick hug before leaving for bed. Barely missing a knock at the door.

"Who could-" Dave grabbed the door handle, but the door swung open before he could open it, revealing a child in a school uniform. "Um, hello?"

"Is my brother here? Allison said this is where he was staying." The kid barged inside his apartment, looking around.

"Klaus?" Wait, Klaus had more siblings? Wasn't four enough? "Um, yeah, who are you?"

"Name's Five," The kid muttered, "Can I see my brother now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add Five after all. In this, he's called that as a nickname and no one ever mentions his real name for some reason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is back, Dave is beginning to fall in deep for Klaus, and Klaus still hates existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I didn't end up going through with the Five storyline I planned, so it ended up him just being there to get a confession out of Klaus that he loved Dave
> 
> I apologize for tossing him in here just for that

"Klaus," Five leaned against the doorway, frowning at the state his brother was in. Admittedly it had been years since they'd seen each other, but he hadn' thought Klaus would crumble into such a mess like this. "What happened to you?"

Klaus snorted, grinning up at him. "Believe it or not, I'm actually doing worlds better than I was a few weeks ago. What happened to make you come back? You're a bit late for dad's funeral."

"I can't come and check up on my older brother?" Five huffed, crossing his arms, "I did go to the funeral, actually. You'd already left. Everyone's pissed at you, by the way, you didn't have to be such a dick about everything. I just wanted to stop by since I'm in town again. it's been a while."

"Whatever, I'm fine. This is Dave, by the way. He's... a friend. He's helping me get sober for a bit."

Dave waved softly, wondering if he should still be there.

Five didn't look like he believed that. "Mmhmm, and I'm sure he's getting nothing out of it. Look, I just wanted to see you and now I have, so I'm gonna go. Bye."

"Diego send you?"

"Allison. She says good luck with the whole mate thing, by the way." Five turned, tucking his hands into his pockets as he headed for the door.

Klaus chased after him, leaving Dave alone in the room. "He's not my mate!"

"You like him though?"

"Of Fucking-" Klaus hissed, glancing back to make sure Dave didn't follow him, "Yes, okay? But he's not like that. We're.. we're not like that."

Five smirked. "Maybe. But anyone with a nose can tell you're throwing yourself all over him. You're hardly subtle. I hope it works out for you two."

"I hope so," Klaus smiled, gently pulling his brother in for a hug, "Hey, come back and see me, okay? I know this is all awkward for you, but I missed you and I know the others did too."

"No promises," Five grumbled but hugged Klaus back for a second before pushing him off. "See ya."

"See ya."

X X X X X X X X X X

He shouldn't have eavesdropped.

Dave knew he should've just left the siblings alone and let them talk, but... dammit he was just curious, okay?

He hadn't expected Klaus to be into him.

Sure, he knew that having sex was sort of always on the table from day one. Klaus wasn't subtle with that proposal, to be sure, but a relationship? Really, purely just... each others'.

He shouldn't be as into that as he was.

So what if he wanted Klaus as his omega? Was that so bad? Maybe he liked the idea of coming home to see him sprawled out on the couch. Having someone to look forward to seeing, spending his time with. Maybe he didn't like being alone all the time.

Klaus was still asleep when Dave went into his room. If he was being honest with himself he could still smell Klaus's attraction, but he'd always just thought that's how he always smelled. Fuck, the omega was pretty. "Klaus?" He didn't want to wake him up, but he had to let him know he was going to work.

Klaus whimpered and looked up at him. "Alpha?"

Oh, fuck that was adorable. "I'm going to work, okay? I'll be back tonight. I left you some food in the fridge." Dave gave him a smile, wondering if Klaus could even hear him.

"Mmm," Klaus smiled back at him, "Okay, come back soon?"

"You know I will," Dave promised, wishing it would be appropriate for him to lean down and give Klaus a kiss. They'd talk about that later, for now, he needed to not be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee it's short, but I don't know what I'm doing with my life
> 
> what does Dave do for a living? I'm thinking he might be a teacher. or a cop, but it's pride month so let's have less police in our lives


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teacher won out, so now we get teacher Dave and then some more pining (and maybe the promise of some smut in the future)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. Life is horrible and it never ends. On the bright side, I have a loose plan for this story finally! And it will involve a wedding and a baby because I love happy endings and that's what we deserve in life

"Mmmm, he's still staying with you?" One of Dave's coworkers smiled at him, handing him a coffee. "You smell like him again. When are you gonna ask him out?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Amanda? I've got papers to grade."

"I just wanted to check on how our loverboy is doing. You know, I bet he likes you back. You'd just have to get up the nerve to ask him."

"He does like me back, I listened on a conversation he and his brother had at my house. I shouldn't have, but he told him that he likes me. I can't ask him out though, he's still getting clean, and he's gonna go through his first heat in like, a decade... I can't put that on him now," Dave sighed. "Look, I have a class in twenty minutes, can we talk about my love life later?"

"Ask him out, dumbass," Amanda huffed, turning to leave before pausing. "And if he's going through heat for the first time in so long he's gonna want a partner, especially living with an alpha he's attracted to. Wouldn't you rather have a clear cut line on how to deal with that rather than having him jump you in the middle of something?"

"Just leave me alone with my bad decisions, please."

X X X X X X X X X

Dave could've whimpered the second he got through the door. Everything smelled like... Klaus. Not fully in heat, not bad enough to send him into a rut from the smell, but it had to be getting close. "Klaus? Hey, are you okay?"

Klaus whined from the living room, releasing another wave of pheromones as Dave followed his noises. "M sorry, I didn't mean to make a mess," He sobbed softly, curling up tighter in his makeshift nest of couch cushions and Dave's sheets. "I- I can clean it up if it's too much..."

Dave kneeled on the ground, careful not to touch the nest. "It's okay. You can use whatever you need for your nest, it's alright. If you want to stay in here for your heat then you're welcome to. My apartment is scent-filtered, so you don't have to worry too much. I'll get you anything you need."

"Stay. Dave, please, I'm giving you permission right now to do anything you want. I'm going into heat and you're very sweet, but I've wanted you from the second I met you. I wanna be your omega. You make me feel safe and happy and-" He grabbed Dave's shirt and dragged him into the nest, rolling over on top of the alpha. "I wanna share my heat with you. Even if we aren't official or anything, I'd love to go on a date after this is all over, but right now I just really need you to fuck me. Please, Dave, I'm begging you."

Dave hesitated before letting his hands rest on Klaus's hips, thumbing at the edge of exposed skin. "You know how hard it's been to say no to you? You're beautiful, Klaus, and I want to tell you that every damn day. Of course I'll share your heat with you, darling." It would be hell trying to convince someone to cover for him at work again, but he had the feeling that Klaus wasn't letting him out of his nest.

"I love you," Klaus muttered, rolling back over so he was on his back, quickly stripping himself of everything he wore. "You're amazing, seriously, thank you."

Dave chuckled and followed suit, leaving his clothes in a pile outside the nest. "I should be the one thanking you, Klaus. You could have your pick of alphas and you chose me. You're perfect," He purred, trailing soft kisses up Klaus's neck. His hands drifted down Klaus's chest until he reached his cunt, already wet with slick that covered his fingers the second Dave touched it, gently slipping two fingers into his entrance. 

"Please," Klaus whimpered, spreading his legs further to coax the alpha onward. It worked. Dave pushed another finger inside of the omega, spreading him open further, getting him ready for his cock. 

"God, how did I ever say no to you?" Dave mumbled, finally sliding his cock into Klaus's wet heat. "You're everything I've ever wanted, I hope you know just what you do to me."

Klaus squealed incomprehensibly, rocking back on Dave's cock; obviously ready for more. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Dave swore, thrusting harsher inside of him. "Klaus~"

"Dave!" Klaus sobbed, pulling the alpha closer. "Dave please, I- I need you!"

"You've got me, darling," Dave promised, "I'm right here and I'm all yours."

Klaus nodded, rocking back against his thrusts. "All mine," He mumbled, more of an insistence than anything else. "I love you."

Dave hummed, kissing down Klaus's neck. "I love you too, baby. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee sorry it's short af. I'm gonna write more next chapter I promise, but I just wanted to get this trash heap out and over with so I could do more with that

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best and that's what's important


End file.
